Un Amor Eterno En Una Carta
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Lo último que encontré de ti fue esa carta, expresando los sentimientos que no me pudiste decir en unas simples palabras


**~Un Amor Eterno En Una Carta~**

En una habitación oscura, ni una luz que lo ilumine un pequeño rayo de luz apareció en la habitación un joven habría la puerta, el es; alto, cabello negro con líneas blancas, ojos color ámbar, era todo un chico muy atractivo.

Llegaba a su casa después de un día cansado lo único era quería descansar, se acostó en aquella suave cama, cerró los ojos con lentitud, puso su mano en su frente, dio un suspiro,

estaba algo molesto por su novia, asi es ese chico atractivo lograron capturar su corazón una simple chica; cabello rosa, ojos de un color azul, alta, es algo torpe y no sabe llevar una relación.

Kid le pedía cosas simples que cualquier chica podia hacerlo pero algo lo impedía Chrona, a un que no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos _lo ama con locura, pasión, con cariño,_ no sabía como desmostrar su amor, sus sentimientos sinceros, era torpe pero no mentía lo ama, el estaba harto y cansado de que pasara lo mismo, no cumplía lo que le pedía y eso era...

-Que me hablará todo los días-. Dijo Kid casi en un suspiro.

Eso era todo lo que pedía a un que aveces lo hacía pero era muy cortante, aveces ni lo hace, el pensaba que ella quiere que siempre le hablé era el primero.

La amaba no lo negaba pero con esos errores le molesta pasan muchas veces, hasta una idea llego pasar; ¿acaso ya no lo quería?, ¿ya no sentia lo mismo?, las dudas aparecieron, algo que no entendía no comprendía; ¿porque no así algo simple lo que le pidió?, los pensamientos negativos se hicieron presente.

Miraba el techo de su habitación, estaba cansado de todo eso pero por un motivo alguno no la dejaba, no era necesario pensar mas sobre eso por que no la dejaba, la respuesta estaba ahí; simplemente el la amaba con todo su amor.

Los errores se hacían presente casi todos los días, ¡lo odiaba! arruinaba su relación una relación que le gustaría a ambos tu viera un futuro donde todo sea el; _fruto de nuestro amor,_ a un que eso tal vez no sea posible pero no perdia nada en imaginarlo. Esas promesas fueron llevadas por el viento.

Cuando la conoció era alguien diferente era mas _dulce_ ahora no lo es del todo su actitud es diferente, algo irritante pero no es asi todos los días, ella quería estar con el pero sus errores se hacían presente.

Se odiaba a ella misma por lastimar a la persona que mas ama, intentaba dejar de hacer esos errores pero volvia, todo lo que ella quería, tan solo quería hacerlo feliz queria y quiere;

 _Amarlo..._

 _Hacerlo feliz..._

 _Ser la novia perfecta que el quiere..._

 _No lastimarlo mas..._

Eso es todo lo que queria cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, vuelve a caer en lo mismo lo que le hacía que todo su _esfuerzo_ cayera y volviera a empezar su _desconfianza_ eso era, el causante de todo, no es que no confie en el es solo que siempre fue asi no queria pederlo pero odia ser de esa manera.

El chico a un permanecía en su habitación moviendose de la cama, buscaba una respuesta, como aria que ella ya no fuera así, había intentado todo pero no cambia en absoluto, ella a hecho de todo lo ah;

 _Lastimado..._

 _Hacer que sienta celos..._

 _Perder el control de el mismo_...

Siempre surgía esa pregunta ¿porque lo hacia? antes discutían por horas sin llegar a nada ahora solo el la deja en _visto_ era lo mejor eso cree Kid, no quería discutir por horas y no a llegar a nada, simplemente cuando sucedia eso decidía alejarse y no responder, para Kid era lo correcto pero para Chrona no; no se molestaba pero hacia sentirse que ya no le importaba que ese amor se fue; ese amor desaparece poco a poco cada pelea, discusión el fuego del amor se va a pagando.

El sonido del reloj es lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, el día era perfecto pero para el no simplemente por ese problema que no sabia como arreglar.

Saco su celular y lo prendió su fondo de pantalla era de ellos los dos sonriendo disfrutando la compañía del uno a otro a lado de la cama saco de unos de los cajones una fotografía de ellos dos besándose, su decisión era todo, solo tenía dos opciones; _seguir_ o _terminar._

¡Hoy Se Acaban Las Dudas!

En sus manos a un tenia aquella foto

una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, momentos felices que valieron la pena conservar.

 _No me digas adios..._

Su decisión no cambiara a un que tal vez no se arrepienta nunca.

 _Te Amo, Te Amo, no volvere a fallar..._

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un escritorio que estaba en su cama.

 _¡No me digas adios!..._

Puso la fotografía en el escritorio, un movimiento torpe con la mano hizo que callera unos libros, los agarro y lo acomodó en el escrito, miro al suelo y vio una hoja y al abrirla se sorprendio de quien era esa carta.

 _Esto se acabo..._

Aquella letra era de ella es una carta de ¡ella!, no podía creer lo que decía, no podía creer lo estaba leyendo;

 _Hola, te estaras preguntando por que escribo esto el motivo es simple solo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, gracias, por amarme, por quererme como mas que a nadie, por protegerme, nunca te olvidar, ¡eres el mejor novio!..._

Esas palabras queria escuchar, era de ella, Chrona, de un motivo sentia una gran tristeza de leer eso, se estaba despidiendo, siguio leyendo para saber lo que queria decir con todo esto;

 _Eres un chico que cualquier chica moría por tenerte, eres encantador, respetuoso, eres todo lo que una chica quiere, a un no entiendo porque de tantas chicas que escogiste a mi a u no lo se, pero gracias por elegirme se que no fui la mejor novia, no fui lo suficiente para ti, no fue la novia perfecta que te mereces, no fui aquella novia que estuviera atenta a ti, no fui la mejor, falle en todo, eran cosas simples que cualquiera podia hacerlo, pero yo no, desconfíe, te lastime, no te ame de la manera correcta, quise hacerlo, ¡SOY UNA GRAN IDIOTA!. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, quise ser perfecta para usted y falle, perdon, se que no podra perdonarme por todo el daño que le eh hecho, tan solo quiero que acepte mis disculpas, a un estoy enamorada de usted este sentimiento es lo mejor que eh sentido, en esta carta dejo un amor eterno en una carta, nunca lo olvidare, pero este es el fin, lo siento..._

 _Sayonara..._

Las lágrimas salieron, nunca pensó que ella lo dejaría, su respuesta no era decirle adiós, había comprendido que hacia la quería no tenía que ser para el, para el era _perfecta,_ al que no había comprendido antes pero ahora ya lo hizo, fue tarde pero lo hizo, pero de una manera sabía que el a un lo ama.

 _Eso hora de que vuelvas..._

Rápido salio corriendo fuera de su casa, no sabía a dónde ir, pero tenía que hacer algo, algo para que no se fuera.

 _¿Estas pensando como yo en esos tiempos risueños?_

 _De todos los tristes y adorables momentos_

 _Cada cosa que nos dejo se esta apagando_

Esos recuerdos, vinieron, los recuerdos de ellos dos mas anhelados, promesas que se juraron un recuerdo, no, el no quiere que sea un recuerdo, sonrisas que disfrutaron, besos y sueños que fueron anhelados, tuvieron sus momentos tristes, adorables pero eso no era todo a un creyeron que su amor se fue apagando, era algo incorrecto su amor siempre estuvo ahí, pero sólo era cuestión de encender esa llama del amor.

 _Promete que pensaras en nosotros en los momentos tan hermosos_

 _Prometeme que pensaras en nosotros y que seguira lleno de color._

 _Prometeme que nos recordaras en el momento de tu vida que disfrutaste_

Nunca dejarán de pensar en esos momentos que cambiaron su vida, a un que estoy pensamientos son lo único que queda en este momento, fue, fue el momento de ambos que quedara marcado en su vida, tendrá que decirle adiós a un que a un no es el momento indicado, tendrá que recordar esos momentos, esos sueños se volvieron en algo imposible.

-¿Dónde estas?-. Mientras buscaba en cualquier lugar.

El esfuerzo de encontrarla se apagó, de repente la lluvia apareció, mojando lo a el, mientras tenía la mirada baja, intentaba ocultar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, regreso a su hogar, suspiro y vio la carta en aquel lugar donde lo había dejado, se paró y miro la carta y no había visto que a lado de esa carta había un _dije_ de forma de llave pero tenía hasta arriba de forma de corazón, siempre lo tenía puesto, era lo más preciado que tenía ella y gamas lo perdería.

-Un recuerdo de ella-. Miro con detenimiento aquel _dije._

Agarro la carta y miro detrás de la hoja y a un había algo escrito, algo que lo hizo tal vez feliz por un instante.

 _Te dejo ese dije como un recuerdo mío, Hey si estas triste anímate, volveré algún día, tal vez ese día que vuelva ayas encontrado la felicidad, "Promise Me", nuestra canción nunca lo olvides, con esta carta escuche aquella canción que me recordara a ti, unos momentos hermosos, lentamente este dolor y las lágrimas desaparecerán, pero volveré algún día, pero puedes prometerme:_

 _Prometeme Prometeme que yo estare bien sin ti_

 _Prometeme Prometeme que hay mas en mi vida que solo verte_

 _Prometeme Prometeme que yo estare bien sin ti_

 _Prometeme Prometeme que hay mas en mi vida que solo verte_

 _¿Puedes prometerme que te vere?_

 _¿Puedes prometerme?.._

Su canción fue presencia de su despedida y será presencia de su encuentro el encuentro del gran amor que se tienen, Promise Me eso es todo lo que significa para ellos una carta que se juran amor eterno y nunca lo olvidarán un encuentro que esperan...


End file.
